Family, Friends and Politics
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Peter Florrick is offered the position as Vice President of the United States to Mackenzie Allan. Mac and Alicia are old Friends, but will the friendship survive Politics and their families.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this fic is a little different, it is a crossover between commander in chief and the goodwife. (My 2 favourite TV shows ever). I don't own either TV show, but I do own any original characters. Hope you enjoy.**

"I can't wait to see Auntie McKenzie" Louisa stated.

"No, but you do remember what we said" Peter responded as they stepped into the car which was waiting from them at the airport.

"Yes, I have to call her Madam President" Louisa responded. Louisa was one of the first daughters of Illinois and was 9 years old, she has one younger sister Emily who is 7, and two older siblings, Grace who is now 16 and 17 year old Zach.

"Why Daddy?" Emily questioned as Alicia fastened her seatbelt

"Well you know that Auntie Mac is the President now, and that is how you have to address the president" Peter explained, "Like how people call me Mr Governor"

"But I call you Daddy, not Mr Governor"

"Yes, that's because I am your Daddy. Amy, Horace and Becca will still call her Mum"

"Oh"

"I can't wait to see Becca and Horace" Grace said. She loved them like cousins, although they weren't actually related their Mothers were best friends. Mackenzie Allan and Alicia Cavanaugh were room mates at Harvard. They both attended here for their undergraduate degrees before going to law school. Alicia chose to go to Georgetown to follow her boyfriend at the time Will, and Mackenzie went to Yale to stay closer to her mother, this was where she met her husband Rod Calloway.

"And you all need to remember than Auntie Mackenzie only got out of hospital last week, so you all have to be extremely careful, especially you two" Alicia said pointing to her youngest who children who would normally end up climbing over Mac, playing baseball or generally just having fun.

Mackenzie had an operation last week as she had suffered appendicitis; it was a turbulent time for the president, as there was no vice president in place after the resignation of General Warren Fitzgerald Keaton.

**OK, so this is just a short little piece to start with, if you like it let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think he will say Yes?" Mac asked her husband as they exited the Oval office to go and have lunch with the kids since it was winter break and they were now off school.

"I hope so, you know how good a VP he would be" Rod replied as he took his wives hand once they had exited the West Wing and were now in the residence.

"I do, but you know his history as well as I do. Will he make it through a confirmation hearing?"

"He's a democrat, but the republicans like him, and he is got a secret weapon, Alicia"

"I hope your right, as I don't want anyone else as my VP"

"It will be tough, and Alicia and the kids will need to be prepared for the whole sorry affair to be resurrected again" Rod stated

"Alicia can handle it, but what about the kids, especially Emily and Louisa, they are our God kids, is it fair to ask them to go through this"

"You know they will have to go through it, the public know that their father had an affair, it is not going to be kept secret from them, and they already know some of it, Even though they were only young."

"Emily was only 3 when Peter was in Prison, she doesn't remember it" Mac stated

"Why don't you ask Peter tonight, give him some time to think about it, he and Alicia will talk to the kids, and they can decided for themselves what they want to do, but first, lets go and have lunch before they arrive. Amy is already hyper about them coming; your Mother said she is bouncing off the walls."

A few moments later Rod and Mac were in the dining room with their family, Rod was right Amy was hyper, and very excited about seeing her best friends.

"Mummy, can Emily stay in my room tonight?" Amy asked excitedly

"If that's OK with Aunt Alicia and Uncle Peter" Mac replied

"What are you two doing tonight?" Rod asked the twins

"Well, there is a party, we thought we could go, secret service have already checked the house over and stuff" Horace asked expectantly

"Please can we go?" Rebecca asked

"Will you take Zach and Grace with you?" Mac asked

"Um, well they weren't invited so I don't know?" Horace responded. The last time he had taken Grace anywhere she had embarrassed him by getting on her soap box and trying to convince everyone to go to church.

"If they can't go then you can't go" Mac replied

"But Mum, Grace is such an embarrassment" Horace complained

"No she isn't" Becca replied. Grace and Becca were very similar in political view and religion

"I stand by what I said Horace, if Grace and Zach can't go, then you can't go, and besides, don't think we haven't forgot about your English Essay, have you finished the re-write?"

"No" Horace replied sullenly

"Well, you're not going anywhere until it's completed" Rod replied

"Mummy, can me and Louisa and Emily watch Frozen in the Cinema tonight?" Amy asked to which her parents agreed.

**Just a wee short update, hope you enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

The limo containing the first family of Illinois arrived at the Ellipse outside the Whitehouse.

"Wow" Grace said as she stepped out "This is amazing" she added as she linked her arm through her Fathers. Emily held her Mothers hand and Louisa took Alicia's other hand as Zach walked behind them to the door. The family were allowed in but had to go through security first. After they had been through security they were taken to the residence and into the family room where Mac and Rod were sitting waiting with Kate and the kids.

"Emily" Amy shouted as she jumped off of the chair next to her Dad and ran over to her cousin

"Guess what we can watch Frozen in the Cinema" she shouted loudly to Emily and Louisa.

"Amy, you need to ask Auntie Alicia and Uncle Peter first" Mac reminded her as Amy looked expectantly and Peter and Alicia.

"Well I'm sure that Louisa and Emily would love to do that" Peter said as he picked Amy up to give her a hug.

Louisa and Emily stood close to Alicia, both slightly nervous to be in the Whitehouse with the President, even if it was there Godmother. Grace had gone over to hug Rebecca and Zach and Horace were already talking about football.

Alicia crouched down to talk to her youngest daughters "Hay, why don't you go and see Aunt Mackenzie and Uncle Rod" she said quietly

"And remember what I said" Peter reminded them.

"Hi, Madam President" Emily said as she walked over to the Mac.

"Hi Sweetheart" Mac said as she hugged Emily then Louisa "You know what though, you don't call me Madam President, I like being Aunt Mac" she said. "Now how about we show you to your rooms and you can unpack, and then you can go watch frozen.

"Mum, can we go to the party?" Horace asked

"Have you finished your essay?" Mac asked

"Yes" he said, although what he didn't say was that it had been bought online using his parent's credit card.

"If Grace and Zach want to go, and it's OK with Aunt Alicia and Uncle Peter then yes you can go"

"Dad, can we go to a party?" Grace asked

"Yes OK, but no drinking and back for 11pm" Peter said as Rebecca grabbed Grace to go upstairs to get ready,

…

Later that night the 3 younger girls were in the Whitehouse Cinema with Pop Corn, Juice and Frozen on the big screen, the teenagers were all at a party and the grownups were talking in the family room with some drinks.

"So Peter, I have something I would like to ask" Mac said

"Sure" he responded

"I would like very much if you would consider being my Vice President" Mac said to silence from Peter and Alicia. "I mean of course, take your time, think about it and talk about it with the kids"

"Mac, I would be honoured, but really the press will devour me over my lack of inexperience, not to mention my past"

"Well yes, I understand that may be a problem, confirmation may be harder, but I honestly think you could do really well in Washington. I trust you and that's what I need right now" Mac said

"Well I don't know what to say, but we will definitely talk about it" Peter said

…

At the party Grace and Zach didn't know anyone, but everyone wanted to know who Grace as she and Rebecca had spent ages getting ready. Grace was wearing a pretty short skirt and tight top, if her Father had seen her or even Uncle Rod there would have been no way she would have got out the house. Rebecca was a little more conservative, but was waiting on getting invited upstairs by her boyfriend Mike. She was so ready for this, or at least she thought she was until she got there and decided against it.

Grace had a bottle of beer in her hand that one of the boys had passed her and had been sipping away when she seen a really cute boy at the other side of the room, he came over and sat next to her.

"Hi, my name is Ben, I haven't seen you around before, I'm sure I would remember such a pretty face"

"I'm from Chicago, Becca and Horace are like cousins, but not really cousins, our parents are best friends" Grace rambled before drinking her last beer and placing the bottle down

"I'll get you another bottle" Ben said as he leaned over to the cooler and pulled another bottle out for Grace, after opening it he handed it to her, and she started to drink again as they chatted away. The chatting didn't last for too long and they were soon making out on the sofa.

Horace was with Stacy outside one of the loungers and Zach was sitting out the front with some Beer on a bench, with some of the other kids who were smoking pot, the offered one to Zach who said no and continued with his beer. Zach glanced at his watch to find it was already ten past eleven and after curfew, he looked at his phone to see a text from his Father looking for them to come hone. He got up and stumbled slightly not really used to alcohol the same way that Horace was. He walked into the living room and seen his sister making out with a boy, he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"I'm with her" Ben said

"Grace, we need to go" Zach said ignoring Ben who was getting angry with Zach for interrupting his time with a beautiful girl.

"Look Mate, she is with me, go find yourself another girl to screw" Ben said as he suddenly felt Zach's fist to his cheek. It was only a micro second later that secret service got involved and all 4 teens in the car. Their parents were sure to hear about this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not sure if anyone else reads this other than Kiki and Jo so this is for them x**

"Where are those kids" Peter said to Rod as he took a sip from his scotch. Mac and Alicia were upstairs again with the younger 3 girls; they were not ready for sleep yet and kept getting up to play. They had allowed them all to sleep in the one room with a couple of pull out beds, as they wanted to have a slumber party, but it was now 11:30pm and they were still as hyper as ever.

"Louisa, I will not ask again, go under those covers now" Alicia warned. Emily the youngest of the girls was in Alicia's arms she was getting tired, and stifled a yawn not wanting to fall asleep and miss the party. Alicia rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her slightly.

"OK, Em" Alicia said "I'll put you down in to bed and keep you eyes closed"

"Louisa, final warning or you can go and sleep in another room" Alicia said as she looked across to Mac who had just managed to get Amy into her bed.

"Can we have another story Mummy?" Amy asked

"No, it's almost midnight you should all be asleep" Mac said just as one of her agents arrived at the room door.

"Madam President we have an incident" was all he said.

"I'll get them all to bed" Alicia said as Amy and Louisa suddenly jumped out of bed ready to play. Alicia opened her mouth to shout at them when she noticed Emily had now fallen asleep. "I'm going to count to 5, if you're not in bed then its time for timeout, and I will have to telly Daddy and Uncle Rod" Alicia said with a raised eyebrow that got them both into bed quickly.

…

Mac left Amy's bedroom and once she was out of earshot of Alicia and the kids "Do we need to go to the sit room?"

"No Ma'am, it was an incident with the children at the party, they are on their way back home, but there was an incident that we have to tell you about"

"What kind of incident?"

"Well, it actually involved the Governors children, but your children were in the vicinity, it appears that Zach got into an altercation"

"Is he OK, and should you not be telling Peter and Alicia?"

"Yes Ma'am the Governors Protection detail are relaying this to them just now, and the children are all OK, they are in the motorcade now, ETA 5 minutes"

"Thank you, for letting me know" Mac said as Alicia had come out the bedroom.

"Emily and Amy are asleep and Louisa is almost there" Alicia said smiling.

"Apparently there was an incident at the party, Zach was involved in an altercation, he is OK though, they are on their way home, should be back anytime now" Mac said as the two woman casually walked to the family room where Peter was now pacing the floor.

"Alicia you won't believe it, Zach was in some sort of fight" Peter said

"I know, he should be home soon, it's probably nothing, just calm down" Alicia said as she placed her hand on his shoulders and gentry stroked down his back. It wasn't long before the 4 kids were back home and found themselves standing in the middle of the family room surrounded by their parents.

"Zach, what happened?" Alicia asked gently

"It wasn't my fault" he responded

"You just totally punched a stranger for no good reason" Grace shouted, she liked Ben he was cute and such an amazing kisser they had even swapped numbers, Zach glared at her, well if she wanted to play it this way he could get her in just as much trouble.

"Zach is this true?" Peter asked

"It's true that I punched him, but I had my reasons" Zach responded with his eyes firmly on the floor.

"OK, I think we have had enough excitement for one night" Mac said as she placed her hands on her kids shoulders to guide them out of the room, just as Alicia hugged Grace and immediately smelt beer on her.

"Grace, have you been drinking?" Alicia asked as Mac stopped to smell her own kids.

"Horace, you stink of beer too" Mac said

"Can I just state for the record that I don't drink or do drugs" Rebecca said with an innocent smile to her parents.

"Becca, go to bed sweetie" Rod said.

Alicia had walked over to Zach who stunk not only of beer, but pot.

"Zach, please tell me you didn't" Alicia said worriedly

"Didn't what?" he asked not knowing what the fuss was about

"You stink of Pot" she said in a whisper so that no one else heard

"No Mum, I swear I didn't. Some other kids were and they were near me, Yes I punched that boy that was making out with Grace and yes I was drinking beer, but that's it" he said, Alicia could tell he wasn't lying.

Grace and Horace were now sat on the sofa with Peter talking to Mac and Rod on the other side of the room.

"Go sit next to Grace and Horace" Alicia instructed her son before walking over to the adults.

"We were just saying we don't want to ruin their weekend, maybe best not to be too harsh" Mac said

"Zach punched a boy because he was making out with Grace, and he was drinking" Alicia said

"OK Alicia lets talk to them about the beer first and then, you take Grace, I'll talk to Zach and they both just get a warning, but they try anything like that again and they will be grounded for one month" Peter said, Alicia nodded in agreement, it was pretty fair they both know it was wrong to drink, but the last thing they wanted was for them to ruin their weekend with friends and family that they don't see very often.

Mac and Rod were already over at a the stairs outside with Horace, he was shocked when he discovered that he wasn't grounded, and knew it was only because they had guests, although this whole thing was Zach and Graces fault anyway if it wasn't for them he would not have got caught.

"So, that's quiet the adventure you had tonight" Peter said

"It was just a bit of fun, everyone there was drinking?" Grace said

"Rebecca wasn't" Alicia commented

"No, but she was upstairs with her boyfriend all night" Grace said

"We are not here to talk about Rebecca, this is about you two, now your father and I have decided to let you off with a warning, but you try anything like that again and you will be grounded" Alicia said

"I promise, it won't happen again" Grace said

"Zach" Peter said looking at his son for the same response

"I promise" he replied back.

"Good, now it's late so off up to get ready for bed" Peter said. "Zach, you and I will continue this conversation once your ready for bed" he added

"And don't think your getting off lightly, Young Lady, we need to discuss you and this boy" Alicia said before Graced bowed her head to the floor and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

**Please Review**


End file.
